


Die Stärke eines Captains (The Strength of a Captain, German version)

by SileneFairchild



Series: Memories of Kingsglaive [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SileneFairchild/pseuds/SileneFairchild
Summary: Ich kann mich auch noch an den Blick erinnern, den er aufgesetzt hatte als er an mir vorbei zum Trainingsareal ging, entschlossen alles zu tun um ein Leben zu retten.
Series: Memories of Kingsglaive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Die Stärke eines Captains (The Strength of a Captain, German version)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a german friend and so it is in German. Translation is coming soon.

"Ich erinnere mich da an einen Vorfall." begann Libertus zu erzählen. "Als die Crownsguard einen verwundeten halbwüchsigen Coeurl von einem Einsatz mit zurück brachte. Und um ehrlich zu sein ich frage mich bis heute warum sie nicht einfach dem Leid des Tieres ein Ende bereitet hatten.

Das Tier war trotz der Wunden, mit denen es übersäht war lebhaft genug um zu kämpfen und widersetzte sich jedem Versuch es zu sedieren. Auf diese Art und Weise würde es über kurz oder lang an Blutverlust und Erschöpfung sterben.  
Man hatte also beschlossen es ins Trainingsareal zu sperren, bis man entschieden hatte, wie man weiter vorgehen würde. Warum in Insomnia immer alles diskutiert werden muss ich mir schleierhaft?

Ich kann mich auch noch an den Blick erinnern, den er aufgesetzt hatte als er an mir vorbei zum Trainingsareal ging, entschlossen alles zu tun um ein Leben zu retten.  
Er nahm nichts als eine der verstärkten Westen als Schutz mit. Er würde ohne Waffe kämpfen. Ich glaube das war das erste mal dass ich Luche ernsthaft besorgt gesehen habe.

Ich denke dass, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem das Tier den Captain mit einem lauten Brüllen angriff, keiner bemerkt hatte das er die fruchtlose Diskussion verlassen hatte.

"TITUS....!" Marschall Leonis brüllte den Namen des Captains mit merklichen Schrecken in der Stimme. "Gottverdammter Draufgänger." Der Marschall ballte die Fäuste, griff aber nicht in den Kampf ein.

Der Captain ließ sich durch die aufgeregten Rufe nicht stören. Er bewegte sich ruhig und fließend fast als würde er tanzen. Auch wenn er während des Kampfes nie seine Vorsicht sinken ließ, zeigte er doch keine Aggression.   
Sprüngen und Bissen wich er geschickt aus und wann immer das Tier ihn mit einem Elektroschock angreifen wollte, trat er vor und versetzte der Katze einen Schlag, nicht mit voller Kraft, aber stark genug um sie abzulenken.

Mit der Zeit wurden die Bewegungen des Tieres langsamer und die Angriffe schwächer. Schwer atmend fixierte die Katze den Captain und als er einen Schritt auf sie zu machte wich sie ein Stück zurück.

"Fertig?" fragte er in einem ruhigen Ton und als sie ihn verstehen könnte senkte sie den Kopf demütig und ließ sich über diesen und die Schultern streichen.  
"Gut, dann lass mich deine Wunden sehen."  
Er ging neben dem Tier in die Knie und untersuchte die Wunden, während Luche mit Verbandsmaterial zu ihm lief.

Bis auf einen hässliche Streifschuss an der Flanke und einer tieferen Stichwunde am hinteren rechten Oberschenkel waren, die Verletzungen oberflächlich und nicht weiter gefährlich, der Grad der Erschöpfung und der Flüssigkeitsverlust aber schon. Denn kaum das er es verbunden hatte brach das Tier mit einem Schnaufen in seinen Armen zusammen.

"Luche Wasser, sofort." Der Captain hatte sich in einen Schneidersitz gesetzt und den Kopf des Tieres in seinen Schoß gebettet

Während Luche davon eilte um das gewünschte zu holen, hatten sich die Männer der Crownsguard auf den Trainingsgrund begeben und begannen auf den Captain einzureden und über das Schicksal des Tieres zu streiten.

"Stop." Die Stimme des Captains war nicht laut, aber die Autorität schalte daraus wieder.  
"Mein Grund, meine Regeln, meine Entscheidung. Das Tier steht, ab jetzt unter meiner Obhut und ich würde es vorziehen wenn Sie sich in aller Stille hier VERPISSEN würden."

Sein scharfer Blick hatte die anwesenden Crownsguard gemustert, die sich darauf missmutig zurück zogen. Er hatte bemerkt das Cor sich nicht zu ihnen gesellt hatte, sondern an eine Wand gelehnt im Hintergrund stand und ihn beobachte, dann nickte er und folgte den Männern.

Luche kehrte mit einem Eimer Wasser und Nyx und Crowe im Schlepptau zurück. Crowe trug eine große mit roter Flüssigkeit gefüllten Flasche, Nyx eine kleinere mit etwas unansehnlich grün-bräunlichem.

Ich war hinter den Dreien eingetreten und konnte sehen wie der Captain fragend eine Augenbraue hochzog.

"Kräutertinktur von einem der Naturheilkundigen aus Klein-Galahd. Soll auf Katzen schmerzlindernd und beruhigend wirken. Bei dem Klotz brauchen wir denk ich die ganze Flasche."  
Nyx ging neben dem Captain in die Hocke.

"Hühnerblut, für Fleisch ist sie wohl zu schwach, sie braucht mehr als nur Wasser um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen." Der Captain schien beeindruckt, Crowe hatte aus einiger Entfernung und auf den ersten Blick das Geschlecht des Tieres erkannt. Auch sie hockte sich neben den Captain.

"Erst Wasser, sie muss am verdursten sein. Das sie überhaupt solange durchgehalten hat ist mir ein Rätsel." Fast schon zärtlich strich er über ihren Kopf, umfasste ihn dann um ihr beim trinken zu helfen. Luche hatte mitgedacht und eine Schale mitgebracht mit der der Captain ihr das Wasser schluckweise einflößte.

"Danke." sagte er, als er ihr nacheinander die anderen Mitbringsel verabreichte.

"Glaiven halten zusammen, ob nun Mensch oder nicht", sagte Nyx ernst und Drautos nickte.

"Für Heimat und Ehre", sagte der Captain.

"Für Heimat und Ehre", wiederholten die vier anwesenden Glaiven.

"Und große Katzen", fügte Crowe grinsend hinzu.


End file.
